


Then and Now

by HaleLucifer (CrashHale)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate 1x01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bisexuality, Chloe ships Douchifer, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Police corruption, Porn With Plot, Shooting, Smut, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/HaleLucifer
Summary: Lucifer and Dan went to the same high school during their senior year. Lucifer was the scrawny weird British kid and Dan the school’s star quarterback, angry and confused by his sexuality, giving into Lucifer’s advances despite it all.Twenty years later they are reunited when Lucifer’s friend is murdered in front of his nightclub and Dan is the lead Detective on the case. Tempers run high and Lucifer ends up working with Dan’s soon to be ex-wife to solve the case he specifically told them to stay away from.Lucifer and Chloe are getting close and Dan just doesn’t like it. When they invite Dan out for drinks, he realises it’s not Chloe Lucifer is interested in pursuing.





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry for the mistakes I didn't catch.

Lucifer’s night had started off quite nicely. His friend Delilah, who used to be a bartender and occasional singer at Lux, now turned famous popstar, had come for a visit to see him specifically. She was questioning life and the choices she had made, a string of failed relationships, drug use and bad decisions. She had just needed someone who cared to listen, and give her honest advice.

He was happy to be that someone for her. She was a good person and she had talent, that’s why he'd introduced her to the people he knew in the music industry, effectively launching her career. He reminded her that no one was past redemption and all she had to do was be true to herself. He knew who she had been when she was employed at Lux -- a hard working passionate young woman wanting to take the world by storm, she just had to remember that.

She had thanked him, taking his words to heart, and he could visibly see some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was too young to worry, but he understood that being in the spotlight wasn’t easy for some people.

“Promise me, darling,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek goodbye in front of Lux’s exit, “Promise you’ll be good to yourself.” He didn’t see her now as much as he used to, so it was up to her to look after herself.

“I promise, Lucifer,” she smiled, caressing his cheek. He believed her. She could do this.

She left his side and walked towards her waiting car as he pushed his hands into his pockets and watched her with wonder. Lucifer loved people, they fascinated him so much, that’s why he’d decided to settle here in LA rather than dreary old London. He was friends with everyone and anyone, with connections in all walks of life. Life was good.

He had no idea that the night would end as it did -- in such a complete tragedy. 

As she turned to flash him a final smile in goodbye, he heard it, the gun shots. They were loud and jarring, something he never wanted to actually hear in person.

While everyone screamed and bodies began to scatter, Lucifer, through his own panic, rushed to her, but she was already falling to the ground, blood pouring out of far too many wounds.

“No, no, no, stay with me, Delilah, stay with me damn it,” he cried, holding her limp body to himself, shaking with the knowledge that she was already gone and didn’t hear his pleas to stay.

The fearful screams around him continued and he heard what sounded like a car crash on the street ahead of him, but all he focused on now was the way his friend’s once vibrant green eyes had lost all life and color.

“No,” he sobbed, holding her close, his face buried in her neck and rocking her as if to bring comfort.

She’d never feel comfort again, never feel anything. This couldn’t be happening.

.

Some time later, after Lux was cleared out and the only people left in it were law enforcement, Lucifer sat by the piano in a daze, blood covered suit, hands, and face, tears streaking his cheeks and a whisky in hand that was doing nothing to calm his nerves.

A few others had been hurt, but Delilah was the only one dead, other than the shooter of course. It was clear she was the intended hit, and at least he could take the smallest bit of comfort knowing the scum who had shot her died seconds after, pummeled by a bus and oncoming vehicles.

The scene outside was a disaster, still sealed off and being controlled. One of the officers had told him to stay close. The lead Detective would have to speak with him before he was able to leave. Not that he wanted to leave. All he wanted now was revenge -- to satiate the anger inside him that was only growing the more he thought of how Delilah looked in his arms, her life ripped from her in an instant.

As he went to reach for a cigarette from his inner pocket someone called out to him. He looked up to see who it was, still too distraught to be surprised in seeing Daniel Espinoza after all these years. Had it been any other night, this would be a big deal -- the two of them running into each other again.

“Lucifer,” Daniel said more softly as he approached, a sharp contrast to the ‘Mr. Morningstar’ that had gotten his attention.

“Daniel,” he said, trying his hardest but unable to muster up much enthusiasm. He grabbed that cigarette he’d been going for, putting it between his lips as he searched his pockets for a lighter.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Daniel said, shifting from one foot to the other, a perfect picture of confidence and authority, “I’m sorry it’s not under better circumstances,” 

Lucifer lit his cigarette once he’d finally fished out a lighter, taking a deep inhale and looking up at the Detective. It had really been a long time since they’d seen each other -- about twenty years if Lucifer was remembering correctly.

Daniel still looked like himself, even though his boyish youth was replaced now with a handsome more grown up look, his late thirties suiting him as much as his teens had.

“Right,” he replied lamely, too much anger stopping him from replying in his usual cocky way. It wasn’t often Lucifer didn’t have anything to say, but right now was definitely one of those rare times.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Well, I’m the Detective assigned to the case. I know you already talked to a uni and there really isn’t anything else we need from you, so if you want, you can head on home and get cleaned up,”

He frowned, coming to stand and making Daniel step back. Lucifer was taller, not that Daniel _wasn’t_ hall, but now that they were of about equal mass, Lucifer felt an advantage he hadn’t had with the other man in his youth. Lucifer had been a scrawny teenager, tall and lanky and without much strength, but now, well now was a completely different story.

“What is it that actually happened tonight, Detective?” he asked, “Why is that darling young woman dead?” His teeth clenched and he tried not to cry, advancing on the other man. What was wrong with people?

“Woah,” Daniel breathed, lifting his hand up between them, making Lucifer stop because he hadn’t realized he was being aggressive. “I can tell you’re upset, okay, but I’ve got this,” he explained, reaching into his back pocket for his card and handing it to Lucifer. “Here, my number, call me tomorrow afternoon and I can tell you what I have so far,”

It’s more than Lucifer could ask for right now. He wasn’t law enforcement and he had no idea why this happened, so he’d just have to trust Daniel to do his job.

He relaxed then, nodding as he stepped back and let his head drop, looking at the card in his hand.

Daniel reached a strong hand onto his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “You need someone to drive you home?”

Lucifer shook his head absentmindedly. All he could concentrate on now was waiting for tomorrow to see what Daniel had come up with. “I live upstairs,”

Daniel nodded when he looked up, and he noticed his blue eyes really were concerned. It was something he’d never seen before.

“Tell you what,” he sighed, “how about I just come by during my lunch hour tomorrow? Talk in person,”

It sounded good. Lucifer nodded. “I’d appreciate that, Detective,”

Daniel offered another sympathetic smile. “We’ll clear out of here in less than an hour. Give you some rest,”

He couldn’t rest. He wouldn’t be able to until he got some answers.

.

Dan took a deep breath as he took the elevator all the way up to Lucifer’s place, taking a second to look inside after the doors opened, not wanting to intrude.

“Lucifer?” he asked, scanning the immaculate penthouse with his eyes. Seemed Lucifer was as rich as ever. It wasn’t hard when it ran in the family. “It’s Dan,” he said, walking further in and stopping by the bar that lined the back wall, almost as impressive as the one downstairs.

He’d looked into Lucifer once he got back to the station last night, seeing he had owned Lux for five years now and had been living in the States for just over seven. He was here on a business visa, owning much more than just the nightclub. He owned a bunch of other high priced buildings and businesses throughout the city. Seemed Lux was his favorite though.

“Detective!” Lucifer’s voice startled him a little, even though he’d been expecting him. “I’m sorry I was in the back,” he said.

He nodded, trying not to notice how good he looked. Lucifer had always been attractive, if he wasn’t Dan wouldn’t have fucked him back in high school, but now he was so much more than just attractive. His once bare baby face was covered with musculine stubble and his once skinny frame was now built with strong muscles under his designer clothes. He’d really grown into himself.

“You’re looking better,” he offered, seeing Lucifer was clean and refreshed, not covered in blood like he had been last night. He still had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, but he was in a clean shirt and slacks, his wet hair slicked back after a recent shower.

“I’m feeling a bit better, I must say,” he replied, moving behind the bar as Dan stood before it. “Drink, Detective?” he asked, already pouring two glasses and handing him one.

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the drink, even though he knew he shouldn’t drink on the job. He’d been doing a lot worse than just drinking on it though.

“So,” Lucifer said, shoulders squaring as he looked at him with that kind smile he remembered from so many years ago. It used to be goofy, but god damn it if it wasn’t just plain old sexy now. Dan couldn’t remember the last time he had these kinds of thoughts about a man. “What have you got for me, Detective?”

It would have probably been a lot more fun to discuss their past and catch up, but circumstances made other topics more pressing, like that of his murdered friend.

He took a sip of the smooth liquor before placing the drink back down on the shiny surface of the bar, pressing his palms down flat against the cold stone. He had a feeling the news wouldn’t be something Lucifer would like, but hopefully it would bring some kind of closure.

“It’s an open and shut case, Lucifer,” he explained, Lucifer’s brow already pulling together in confusion. “We found illegal drugs in Delilah’s purse, the man who shot her was a known dealer. She owed him money,”

Lucifer didn’t speak for a moment, but then shook his head. “This wasn’t about drugs, Daniel,” he insisted. “Delilah had money, she would have paid ahead of time, not been in debt.”

“She wasn’t exactly selling out stadiums these days, Lucifer, I’m sorry to say… even popstars have money problems,”

Lucifer looked away as he seemed to search his brain for something. “It doesn’t make sense. She would have asked me for money if she needed it, she knows I would have given it to her on the spot,” Sounded like he’d given her money before.

Dan sighed. “I know it’s hard, man, it’s never easy when someone is taken from us too early,”

He was startled when Lucifer threw his glass and it shattered against a wall, his anger clearly burning his insides as his chest began to rise and fall deeply. “Are you going to do your job or not, Detective?” he asked, square jaw tensing.

Dan lifted his hand once more, like he had last night, seeing that the boy he’d once known had indeed changed since their last meeting. Lucifer had no problem letting his anger out now like he did in the past. Back in that last year of high school, when Lucifer had come to stay with his father for a year, there had been a lot of bad feelings, but Lucifer covered them up with drugs, parties, and seducing the star football player.

“I _ am _ doing my job,” he told him, sick of everyone always on his ass.

He’d been at Chloe’s that morning, so he could take Trixie to school, and she too had been on his case about how it wasn’t so simple. How wasn’t it? The girl was a strung out singer like dozens of others, she owed money and she didn’t pay, she was killed for that. It wasn’t right, but it’s what happened.

“Are you?” Lucifer asking in a threatening tone despite his charming British accent. “Or are you just taking the easy way out?”

“Listen, man,” he said, becoming irritated at being talked down to. “I came here because we used to be friends, I didn’t have to… Now I’m sorry she’s gone, I am, but I’m sure you’ve got more than enough money to go to some fancy shrink that can help you with your grief.” He knew it was shitty even as he said it, but he didn’t stop himself, “But I’m a cop, I’ve been one for a long time now and I know what I’m doing,”

Lucifer laughed without amusement. “If you don’t find out who’s really responsible for this and _ punish _ them like they deserve, then I’ll find someone who will,”

He was fucking insane.

Dan shook his head. “Thanks for the hospitality, Lucifer, but traffic’s a bitch and I gotta get back to the station,” he said backing up, “Have a nice life,”

He turned and walked to the elevator. This wasn’t how he wanted this reunion to go.

“This isn’t over, Detective!”

He smiled, reaching his hand up in a sarcastic goodbye. “Oh, yes it is,”

He stepped into the elevator and turned, watching Lucifer watching him. He knew it wasn’t really Lucifer or Chloe he was pissed at, but more himself, for becoming what he never wanted to be -- a dirty cop, giving into politics and bribes, doing whatever possible to make a high profile case nice and clean for the press.

.

** _Two weeks later…_ **

.

“Detective, Douche,” Lucifer said smugly as he passed him in the station, headed straight to Chloe’s desk with two coffees in hand.

He shook his head with irritation as he watched Lucifer approach his soon to be ex-wife. The two of them had teamed up to avenge Delilah’s death even though it had been his case and he told them to stay away. 

Chloe smiled brightly as she accepted the coffee Lucifer was offering, inviting him to sit with her. He accepted and the two quickly began chatting. Dan didn’t like it, he didn’t like the far too fast and easy friendship that had formed between them.

The unlikely duo glanced at him when he was obviously mentioned and he sighed as he adjusted his gun belt and headed over to Chloe’s desk, their conversation stopping only to look up at him from their seats.

“What, are you two friends now?” he asked, but unfortunately he already knew the answer. 

Trixie had told him all about how Lucifer had come over for taco night, which used to be his thing before he screwed it up. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. Lucifer had been his when they were in high school, up until he went back to England, and then Chloe had been his, up until he messed it up by making work more important than his wife and child.

“We are, in fact,” Chloe smiled, looking at Lucifer who gave her a devilishly handsome smile in return. 

Lucifer smiled up at him next in the same way, clearly feeling much better now that the right person was behind bars for his friend’s death.

“Jealous, Daniel?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes. “Match made in hell if you ask me,”

They laughed. “I think he _ is _ jealous,” Lucifer said, directing it at Chloe.

“Well,” Chloe sighed, taking a second to sip her coffee. “If you had listened to us and actually helped solve the case, maybe we’d all be friends,” she shrugged.

This time he sighed with defeat. “Look, how many times do I have to say I was wrong, I’m sorry?”

“Ah,” Chloe said with amusement, pursing her lips and looking up as if she was thinking, “_ Once _ would be a start,”

Okay, so maybe he hadn’t apologized yet. But it was just fucking hard. He’d screwed up in so many aspects of his life that he was sick of apologizing. His life was falling apart and this wasn’t where he expected to be at thirty eight years old, with a broken marriage and trying to ignore his attraction to another man that may or may not be fucking his soon to be ex-wife.

The thought of them two together enraged him.

“Fine, I’m sorry, okay? You were right. You’re always right.”

Chloe sat back in her seat contently. “Well I could have used without the attitude but you are correct, I really am always right,” she grinned.

Lucifer was rubbing off on her.

He chanced a glance at him, sitting comfortably with one leg crossed over the other, and offering a smile over the rim of his coffee cup. “Women often are, Daniel, we mustn't anger them. This ex of yours sure is a firecracker -- beautiful and smart -- you’re an idiot to let her get away,”

“Thank you,” Chloe said sweetly, reaching forward and high fiving with Lucifer.

“I really don’t like this,” Dan pointed a finger between the two, the air around them so free and fun.

“Oh come on, Daniel, relax a little. Come for a drink with us tonight at Lux?”

His eyes moved between the two, really considering it. Making sure nothing happened between them would be much easier if he was around.

“You’re going?” he asked Chloe, surprised. She wasn’t really a club person.

“Hey,” she replied, voice raised slightly, “Trix is with my mom tonight so why not, right? Come on, come out with us?”

“Only if Lucifer agrees never to call me Detective Douche again,”

“I’m sorry, dear Daniel, no can do,”

He rolled his eyes, but he did have actual work to do and couldn’t stand around here all day. “Fine, I’ll see you tonight then,”

.

Lucifer smiled as he watched and listened to Chloe while she talked. She was so passionate and clearly smarter than Daniel gave her credit for. The two of them were sitting in his private booth at Lux, enjoying their drinks while they waited for Daniel to join them.

He had to admit, Chloe was beautiful and he’d sleep with her in an instant if she wanted to, but she’d very clearly expressed she wasn’t interested in that from him and he accepted it. He had his pick of other women, and besides, he was much more interested in her soon to be ex-husband anyway. Even he’d admit that sleeping with the them both would make things complicated. So he was setting his sights on Daniel.

He liked his new friendship with Chloe and even Trixie, and he had no problem leaving it at just that. Chloe was fun and it was easy to talk to her, telling her about his and Daniel’s past and hoping he wouldn’t mind.

“So you gonna make a move tonight?” she asked, leaning in with clear excitement in her voice.

He chuckled, finding it completely refreshing how good Chloe and Daniel were even during their divorce. Chloe seemed on board with Lucifer going after Daniel, and it really was fun gossiping with her like they were two teenage girls or old ladies at church.

“You think I should?” he asked. Daniel had been confused about his sexuality back in high school, often calling Lucifer a freak and a weirdo in front of his friends while behind closed doors he fucked him like the world was ending.

Even though twenty years had passed, Daniel didn’t seem like he was anymore okay with his attraction towards men than he was back in their teens. He wondered if he’d been with any other men after they lost touch or if he’d just stuck with women.

“Mmm,” Chloe said, raising her fruity cocktail to her lips and taking a sip. “Definitely,” she nodded, a naughy sparkle in her eye.

He smiled with delight. “You little minx, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He loved it.

She shrugged innocently. “I mean, just because I don’t want to sleep with either of you doesn’t mean I don’t find you both attractive…” she admitted.

“Into man on man action, are we, Detective?” he asked teasingly, making her laugh. “I’ll be sure to invite you to my next orgy,”

“Ew,” she laughed harder, “Lucifer, stop!”

He laughed along with her, having far too much fun.

“What’s he doing now?” Daniel’s voice came from the front of their booth as he came to sit at Lucifer’s opposite side.

“Nothing,” Chloe giggled. 

“Talking about man on man action,” he winked at him, telling the truth.

Daniel sighed, sitting back and getting comfortable in the leather seat. Lucifer was glad he accepted the invitation to hang out with them tonight.

Lucifer waved someone over so Daniel could give them his drink order. “Keep them coming please, Skyler, love,” he instructed, to which the pretty redhead nodded and headed off towards the bar.

“So Lucifer told you then, did he?” he asked, thankfully not looking too upset by it.

“Well I always knew there was someone, Dan, you did tell me when we started dating that you were with a guy in high school, but you never told me he was so handsome and charming,”

Lucifer smiled proudly as Daniel looked at him, and it didn’t go unnoticed by him how his tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. Well, he could definitely work with that… 

“He wasn’t always so strong and buff, Chlo, don’t let him fool you,”

Lucifer laughed, glad Daniel seemed to appreciate the way he’d grown into his height. He wasn’t an extremely vain man but he did know he was incredibly attractive, blessed in all departments, head to toe, inside and out.

“Oh, you mean, an eighteen year old didn’t look like this?” she asked, motioning a hand over Lucifer’s body before taking his jaw in her hand as if to frame his face. He smiled, happy to be on display. He liked the attention.

“Like a fine wine, I just become more refined with age, my darling,” he winked at her, making her laugh again as she placed her hand on his knee and patted it.

Daniel’s drink arrived as well as refills for himself and Chloe. “To new and rekindled friendships,” he said, happy when Daniel smiled too and they clinked glasses.

They cheered and had their drinks, taking a moment to relax before their night continued. It was fun, the three laughing and talking about all sorts of things, the drinks flowing.

.

Lucifer anticipated the question before it even left Daniel’s lips. They were all loose with alcohol and nothing seemed off limits.

“So, ah, are you guys like, a thing?” he asked, looking a little nervous at what the answer might be.

“Strictly friends,” Lucifer said.

Daniel frowned but didn’t seem upset.

“Don’t get me wrong, I was trying to get her to sleep with me for like a week before she finally told me she wasn’t interested, but I accept the fact that we’re just friends. Despite what many people may think I am able to be just friends with someone,” he said proudly. 

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. “We work too well together to mess it up with sex… Besides, it would be kind of weird sleeping with someone my husband’s already banged,”

Daniel laughed at the words leaving Chloe’s mouth. Lucifer had only known Chloe a short while but even he knew it was the alcohol that made her more fun. That was why he brought wine the few times they’d hung out at her place.

“I don’t know, Chlo, that_ banging _ was a long time ago and who knows if I even did it right, I’d never slept with a dude before,”

“Oh, you were quite good if I remember correctly, Daniel, give yourself some credit. I was thoroughly and happily banged,”

Chloe and Daniel laughed again and he was pleased to have made them happy with his words. They were true though. Daniel’s aversion to being attracted to the same sex had only made him fuck all that much harder.

Truth be told Daniel had probably been the person who had started off Lucifer’s long and expanding desire for sex with an array of partners over the years. Seducing a boy who hated him began a lifelong passion for giving people that which they truly desired, free of all the shame society had beaten into their heads.

“Tell me, are you still as angry at being bisexual as you were back then?” he asked, truely interetsed.

Daniel took another sip of his drink, taking a moment to answer. “I don’t know, I never thought about it… In high school I had girls throwing themselves at me and then you came along and you were all I wanted, but I didn’t _ want _ to want you, if that makes sense,”

He nodded. It was fasinating and even though he was always comfortable with being bisexual he did understand that some men weren’t.

“I kissed a few guys in college, but it never went further than that, then I met you,” he said to Chloe, a reminiscent smile on his face, “And well, I never cheated on you so that was it,”

“You haven’t slept with anyone since we separated?” Chloe asked, surprise in her voice resembling how Lucifer felt. Daniel was an attractive man and as far as he knew most people liked rebound sex. He’d been on the receiving end of a lot.

“I mean, sure, but they were women,” he shrugged. “Not that I’d be opposed to a man,” 

“Dan,” Chloe said, sitting up, “I had no idea, I thought when you told me about high school that it was just experimenting,”

Lucifer looked to Daniel again, as interested in his answer as Chloe seemed.

“Maybe it was,” he said, thinking about it, “I mean, I find more women attractive than I do men, and I usually go for straight porn,” he explained before stopping abruptly. “Wait, are we here to hangout or are you two going to grill me about my sexuality for the rest of the night?”

They laughed.

“Bet you didn’t know you had a wife that would have been into a double team, huh?” Lucifer grinned at the thought of Chloe between them. Despite her not being interested in fucking him or Dan again, it was still a nice thought.

“Damn, that really would have been hot,” Daniel agreed, sitting back and sighing.

“Too late now,” Chloe teased with a shrug, changing the subject. “Come on, which one of you handsome guys is going to dance with me?” she asked, clearly a little tipsy and ready to move.

Lucifer glanced at Dan, nodding at him to take his ex’s hand and show her a good time. He smiled kindly and stood, extending his hand down to her. “Come on, Chlo, I know I’m your favorite dance partner anyway,”

Lucifer smiled as he watched the two walk away and onto the dance floor. They were incredible, remaining friends for their daughter’s sake and work. Not many people did that.

Daniel really was a good dancer, strong partner leading his ex on the dance floor. It was clear that the two of them had been together for a long time, their rhythm in synch and comfortable with one another. 

They were a beautiful sight and Lucifer enjoyed himself while admiring.

.

Dan laughed as he pulled Chloe in, her arms wrapping around him, both out of breath and sweaty from their time on the dance floor. 

“Had enough?” he asked.

She nodded and the two moved off the dance floor.

It had been a long time since they had this much fun together. Maybe if he took her out and showed her a good time even once in awhile they’d still be together. 

Their relationship had started off great, their personalities meshing well, but after Trixie came along and the responsibilities of life kept piling onto both their shoulders, they forgot to put each other first and enjoy life.

She deserved to be happy like this again, with someone new who’d love her hopefully much better than he did. Even though they still loved each other they were better off as just friends, he knew that.

As they held hands and walked back over to Lucifer, she tugged on his arm and made him turn, stopping to see what was up.

“Um,” she began a little shyly. “I’m actually going to go chat up that hot guy at the bar that’s been looking at me,” she said, the joy obvious on her face. “Why don’t you go keep Lucifer company?”

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Who are you and what have you done with my wife?”

She shrugged, biting her lip and pulling away. She gave him a little wink and he watched to make sure she reached the bar safely. She was talking to the man right away, giving Dan a content feeling he didn’t think he’d have at seeing her with another man.

He definitely hadn’t felt this okay at seeing her with Lucifer, but he realized now that it was probably Chloe he’d been jealous of and not Lucifer. He wanted to be the one that had Lucifer’s attention, not Chloe.

He made his way over to Lucifer, still seated at their booth and smiling happily. “You’re a great dancer, Daniel, didn’t know you had it in you,”

“It’s the Latin blood,” he said, reaching for his refilled drink and settling back into his seat. Tonight was actually really fun. He was also pretty sure Lucifer was trying to get into his pants and he wasn’t at all opposed to the idea. It was nice to be desired and pursued. 

“I see our dear Chloe is enjoying herself,” Lucifer stated, pulling his dark eyes off Dan’s to look in Chloe’s direction.

She was laughing with the man, drinking bottled water to cool down from their dancing. Dan took a deep breath, pulling his shirt away from his chest to get some air flowing, feeling quite hot himself.

“I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time, it’s nice,” he replied.

Lucifer directed his gaze back to him, smile lazy and more erotic than any other he’d seen. It’s like he could hear what Lucifer was thinking.

“Are you hot?” he asked.

Dan nodded. It was a scorcher out on the dance floor.

“Well, let’s go upstairs then, the balcony has a great breeze, it’ll cool you right down,”

Dan knew he wasn’t just inviting him up for the cool balcony breeze, but he was okay with it. He didn’t have conflicting thoughts like he used to when he was a teenager. He had no problem fucking who he wanted now, as long as they both wanted it, no matter what their gender was.

Looking over Lucifer, body relaxed, arms stretched over the back of the booth, Dan knew he definitely wanted to fuck him. He was incredibly sexy, voice sultry like it was just inviting him to come sin with every step he took.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he agreed.

Lucifer’s face lit up with a pleased smile and Dan tried not to laugh at his surprise. Dan was probably making this easier on him than he expected.

The two men stopped to make sure Chloe was okay, the man who she was talking to even introducing himself, and when she told them she’d seen them later, they took their leave.

“I never told you,” Dan said as they went up, “You’ve got a really nice place here.”

“Why thank you, Daniel,” he said, motioning for him to go ahead when the doors opened. “It’s my personal slice of heaven,”

It really was though. Downstairs was always a party and upstairs was like a little palace.

“You head on out there. I’m just going to get us another drink,” Lucifer instructed and Dan went ahead of him out onto the balcony.

It was beautiful, the twinkling lights of the city stretching out forever while the night air cooled him off within seconds. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a moment, taking in the calm after the noise downstairs and leaning against the glass while he waited.

When Lucifer joined him he noticed he had removed his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up, looking even more relaxed and delicious. Even Dan, someone who didn’t care much about fashion, could admit he liked how well put together Lucifer always looked.

They smiled at each other as he offered him the drink.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Dan nodded as he took a sip, taking another look at the view before moving his eyes back onto Lucifer’s again. His eyelashes were incredibly dark, framing kind brown eyes and making him think of falling into a soft mattress on a lazy Sunday morning.

Lucifer seemed to be thinking up his own scenarios, reaching his free hand up to run the back on his fingers across Dan’s jaw.

Dan let him, his eyes traveling to Lucifer’s lips as his own opened slightly, Lucifer’s thumb coming over his bottom lip and smirking.

He smiled back, wanting nothing more than to be kissed silly by him.

He sighed into his touch, liking the strength that he hadn’t felt in many, many years. Women touched gently, and even though Lucifer was being gentle, he knew that the slightly move could turn it rough.

“You okay?” Lucifer asked. He nodded right away, eyes drifting again to Lucifer’s smiling lips. He chuckled, removing his hand from his face only to take Dan’s drink from him and place both glasses onto the table behind them.

As soon as Lucifer came back, Dan grabbed the back of his neck and forced him in for a hurried kiss, which he returned happily, moving his arms around him and pressing them flush against each other.

He groaned, reveling in the way Lucifer moaned and sucked on his tongue as soon as it darted out. He was burning, burning with the brightest desire to have all of him.

Now that Lucifer definitely wasn’t moving away from their kiss, still hurried and somewhat aggressive, Dan moved his hands to his shirt and ripped it open without regret. Lucifer had plenty of others, and feeling his skin was much more important anyway.

Lucifer chuckled into the kiss, moving his hands into the back of Dan’s hair as Dan ran his over the ripples of his chest and stomach, so soft yet hard under his touch -- the perfect combination.

“Eager, are we?” he breathed, as soon as their lips broke and Dan forced his shirt all the way off, grinning at the sight of him.

“Shut up,” he teased, hungrily moving in to kiss his neck and over his chest, Lucifer’s hand cradling the back on his head as he did so.

“Not a chance, Detective,” he shot back, forcing his face back up to kiss him sensually. Holy fuck, this was so hot. Giving in was freeing. For the first time in forever he wasn’t thinking of a million things at once, only Lucifer.

“That’s okay,” Dan breathed against his mouth, gasping when Lucifer reached around to grip his ass. “I kind of like it when you talk anyway,” he admitted. That accent was to die for.

Lucifer pulled him closer, faces still up against each other but resisting to kiss. “Well, that’s different,” he mused.

Way back when, Dan would often get mad when Lucifer would talk during sex, demanding he shut up so he could at least try and pretend he was fucking a girl instead of a dude. But not now, now he wanted to know exactly who he was with.

Dan leaned in for a softer kiss, admitting, “I want you, Lucifer,”

Lucifer’s dorky smile indicated how happy he was, even though he was pushing Dan back.

“Well get inside then and take those clothes off,” he demanded, making Dan feel giddy with anticipation.

He walked back into Lucifer’s place, removing his shirt as he went and kind of fixated on the way Lucifer was undoing his own belt, broad beautiful chest and arms on display. He pointed him in the direction of the bedroom and Dan took the lead, looking at the silk covered bed while stepping out of his shoes and undoing his belt.

He felt Lucifer move in behind him, an arm snaking around his stomach while his lips pressed to Dan’s neck, making him melt back into the embrace.

Lucifer’s other hand came around to help him with his pants, his lips moving over Dan’s ear and making his legs feel weak. His pants dropped to the floor and Lucifer’s hand confidently moved into his boxers, making him hiss at the contact. “Missed your cock so much,” he whispered, sending a shiver through his body as he tugged.

He could feel Lucifer’s pants had been discarded as well, bare leg against his and Lucifer’s erection against the crease of his ass as he began to stroke him. It felt so good, Dan’s hand reaching up to hold the back of Lucifer’s neck so he wouldn’t stop kissing him the way he was.

“You have such a beautiful body, Daniel. I’m going to kiss and lick every single inch before you’re allowed to leave my bed in the morning,”

He smiled at the promise, Lucifer’s voice and his hands doing crazy things to him. He let out a throaty somewhat embarrassing groan, panting as he looked down at Lucifer’s skilled hand working him under the fabric.

“Tell me what you want, Daniel,” Lucifer encourged, and god damn it if he didn’t just want to bend him over right then and there so he could fuck him stupid.

Instead he turned, making Lucifer’s hand fall away, and grabbed his face to kiss him hard. Lucifer complied, moaning and kissing back eagerly.

“I want to suck your cock,” he told him, forcing Lucifer’s black boxer briefs down and making him step out of them. His mouth opened as he looked down at it, quite possibly the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen in person or in a porno. He was more than ready to get on his knees and worship it. _ “Fuck,” _

“Well, come on then, handsome… I think I more than deserve it after all the head I gave you,”

Dan laughed shortly, dropping to his knees so he was face to face with his impressive shaft. Lucifer was right, in high school he’d been a very greedy lover, forcing Lucifer on his cock until he came or fucking him with little to no prep. He’d never actually been the receiver or gone down on Lucifer, meaning he’d never given a man a blow job before. Hopefully he’d be okay, he was a man himself and knew how he liked it.

He looked up at Lucifer as he licked a long flat line from the bottom of the base to the top, moaning at the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. Fuck, it was nice, making Dan’s mouth move over the head and lick in a circle, wanting to taste more.

He supported himself with both hands on Lucifer’s firm thighs, looking up at him again when he ran a hand through his hair, the other resting on his shoulder. He was so glorious, dark eyes watching him, confident body standing tall.

He took him into his mouth again, this time a little deeper, his own cock pulsing at how good it felt to be doing this to him. He continued, enjoying himself and the way it made Lucifer whimper weakly. His pretty eyes fluttered closed and his face lifted up towards the ceiling a few times, the hand in his hair gripping Dan tighter.

“Shit, baby, you sure you haven’t sucked cock before?” he asked with amusement in his tone but was breathy enough to let him know he was enjoying it.

Dan just moaned as he took him even deeper, trying to relax his throat to allow more of him in. Yeah, he’d definitely remember if he did this before. He was surprised by how much he liked it, and how much he wanted to make Lucifer explode so he could drink him dry.

Picking up the pace after finding a comfortable rhythm, Lucifer warned him of his impending climax but that only urged him on more, fascinated by the way Lucifer tensed and then shot his load, thick and heavy, right into his eager mouth.

He swallowed, sucking more gently to get every last drop, taking Lucifer out of his mouth before he got too sensitive.

“Bloody hell, darling,” he said exhaustedly, dropping to his knees with Dan and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “That was fantastic,”

He held Lucifer to him, feeling warm at the praise.

“Thank you,” Lucifer said, nuzzling his face into his neck.

Dan smiled to himself, caressing Lucifer’s back to comfort him. “You’re way nicer after you come, huh?”

Lucifer laughed softly against his skin. “I’m always nice,”

He gave him a minute, letting Lucifer pull back when he was ready and cupping his face for another kiss.

“Come on,” Lucifer said, offering a hand and making them both stand only to let his hand go again and crawl onto the bed. “Get those cute little boxers off and join me,”

Dan smirked, watching Lucifer lay back, cock laying half hard over his thigh as he proceeded to remove his boxers and followed, coming to lay on top of him.

Lucifer’s arms came around him right away, returning Dan’s kiss as enthusiastically as he had moved in for it. He reached down under him to feel his firm ass, smiling at the feeling of it and moving away from the kiss only long enough to ask, “Where’s your lube?”

Lucifer laughed, reaching a hand over to his nightstand drawer. “Oh how things really have changed,” he teased, putting the lube close to them on the bed. Once upon a time all there had been was saliva to prepare Lucifer for his cock, but now he was much more concerned about Lucifer’s comfort and pleasure than he used to be.

“Shhh,” Dan hushed with another smile, offering a small kiss before descending his body to kiss over his chest and abs, giving each nipple attention and taking Lucifer’s hands to secure under the weight of his own, holding him helpless under him. “You look so good like this,”

Lucifer gave him a lazy, knowing smile. “Yeah?” he asked, “But won’t I look so much better with your cock inside my ass?”

Damn the boy had a dirty mouth, but everything sounded so charming coming from it nonetheless.

He nudged Lucifer’s knees open and he willingly spread them, lifting them up so Dan had better access.

He reached down to feel the pucker, tight as his fingers massaged the opening and Lucifer moaned in pleasure. He gave him a smile and leaned in for another kiss before sitting back on his heels and grabbing the lube.

He put a good amount on his fingers, bringing them back to feel Lucifer’s opening again, beginning to probe one finger in at a time, feeling him slowly but surely relax until he was taking three fingers like a fucking champ, in and out, moaning like a plea for more.

“Feeling okay?” he asked, just to check, knowing it too was out of character for the old him.

Lucifer nodded. “More than okay,” he said, watching as Dan took a little more lube and rubbed it over his cock, moving gently to his ass and pushing in.

There was a resistance, but a good one, until Lucifer gasped and he pressed the whole head in, tighter than anything he could remember and pushing them both further. He put his hands on Lucifer’s knees, holding him open but also giving himself support as the overwhelming pleasure took over, looking down at Lucifer to see he was enjoying himself just as much.

He bottomed out, taking a moment to enjoy the tight warmth and contracting muscles of his lover. He looked down to where they were joined, seeing Lucifer was slowly getting hard again and finding immense joy in it, slowly pulling out almost all the way only to press back in.

“Good?” he asked, after Lucifer let out a cute little cry.

He bit his lip and nodded, eyes locked on his. “You might not believe me, Detective, but I’m much more of a giver than a taker these days… Fuck, you’re big… I like it,” he breathed.

That gave Dan a confidence boost, not that he needed it, and he began to pick up pace, watching Lucifer’s face to make sure he was okay. All he saw was pleasure and all he wanted to do was give him more.

Lucifer had thrown his head back, taking the fucking that had turned harder and rougher, Dan chasing his own release. He reached down to grasp Lucifer’s cock in his hand, clearly surprising him when he gasped and looked at what he was doing.

“Gonna come for me?” he asked.

Lucifer nodded like he was his obedient little slut and he couldn’t help but picture him in a leash sometime in the near future. He had no doubt Lucifer would be into the kinky stuff.

“Good boy,” he praised, jerking him off while continuing to fuck him.

“Oh, fuck,” Lucifer gasped, hands gripping onto the sheets tighter than before, back arching slightly, all his muscles tensing.

Dan watched the throbbing cock in his hand as he came, spurting all the way up over his own chest and chin, making Lucifer laugh slightly through his release, and he couldn’t help but come himself, everything too perfect to hold on any longer.

He came so hard, harder than he had in ages, filling Lucifer’s tight ass further and holding still for a little while, letting the pulses stop before slipping out and collapsing on the bed next to him, a breathy laugh leaving his heaving lungs. 

They laid like that, both exhausted and sweaty, for what must have been at least five minutes, before Lucifer shifted and tried to move.

Dan moved a hand onto his thigh. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, turning his head to look at him. God, he looked so well fucked, hair a mess and eyes lazy with satisfaction. _ Perfect. _

“I’m a mess, handsome,” Lucifer replied, motioning to his cum covered chest and chin.

“Hey,” he shrugged, turning onto his side so he could watch him better. “That one’s not my fault,”

Lucifer smiled and leaned in for a kiss. It was nice, soft and unhurried.

“Yeah, but the load in my ass definitely is. Do you know how hard it is to get cum off these sheets?”

He laughed. “I doubt you’re doing your own laundry,”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and he pulled away to sit up. “Besides the point, darling,”

Dan watched as Lucifer disappeared to what must have been the bathroom and just laid back, relaxing into the comfortable bed. He hadn’t been this content in forever.

.

Lucifer had ordered them some food while they laid around in his bed and recovered, talking a little about the many years between when they’d seen each other last and now. They covered some of his move here to the States, as well as Daniel’s career in law enforcement, but as soon as both men were well fed again it seemed Dan was ready for more.

He liked it, this change in Daniel that made him much more comfortable and open about what he desired. Lucifer was currently on top, doing as he promised by admiring every inch he could get his hands and mouth on. Daniel was probably a little more muscular than him, clearly taking pride in staying fit like Lucifer did. It was a trait he liked in people. Lucifer was a lover of beautiful things after all.

When he reached his way back up to his face, kissing over his jaw, Daniel moaned contently.

“Happy again, I see,” he teased, looking down at the way his mouth and hands had Daniel hard again. His cock was so nice and thick, sitting up on his lower stomach from the weight of it.

“Mmhm,” he admitted, opening his blue eyes to look up at him.

“What do you want now, baby?” he asked, kissing his lips, “Want to fuck my mouth? Or my ass again?”

Daniel laughed gently. “Absolutely no shame,”

Lucifer smiled, kissing his chin. No, of course he had no shame. “I know you’re good for at least another round… and I’m an all night kind of guy,” He moved down to kiss over his neck, letting Daniel decide what he wanted.

He pulled back after a minute, knowing Daniel was thinking something and just not voicing it. “What is it, handsome?”

He swallowed, looking slightly reserved. “Do you want to… um,” he trailed off, biting his lips cutely and Lucifer was pretty sure he knew what he was offering.

“Do I want to fuck you, darling?” he asked, rising his eyebrows with a smile.

Daniel just stared at him with a look of affirmation.

“Well of course I do,” but he just never had, “You sure you want to try, though? We don’t have to rush… I can just use my hands first, get you used to it… Not to toot my own horn or anything but I’m pretty big incase you haven’t noticed, it’ll take some serious prep work.”

Daniel was a nice size too, but Lucifer was used to taking it, strap ons and dildos and the real thing, but Daniel was completely new to this -- a backdoor virgin. 

He nodded. “Yeah, let’s just start slow then,”

Lucifer smiled happily at the decision, knowing it was the right one, and kissed him for a moment longer than before, moving down his body next to suck his dick. He rolled his balls in his hand gently and hummed at the way Daniel groaned in pleasure.

He was gentle as he continued to work him with his mouth, shifting their positions so his legs were spread and reached for the lube.

He smiled around Daniel’s cock when he moaned as soon as Lucifer touched him there, doing nothing more than massaging and getting him used to the feel.

When he popped Daniel out of his mouth he suggested he get up and turn around, helping him lean forward over the bedrest and pressing forward to kiss across the expanse of his shoulders. He continued to work his cock with his hand, knowing it would feel nicer while his other hand probed at the tight hole, able to get a finger in fairly easily and slowly beginning to tease his prostate.

Daniel gasped some form of what seemed like two or three curses strung together, cock throbbing in Lucifer’s hand.

“So good, baby,” Lucifer offered, knowing the feeling must be a strange one, but he’d learn to love it as much as Lucifer did. The pressure, the way it built and made him feel so impossibly full, there was something so consuming about it.

He softened his stroke on Daniel, not wanting him to blow it too soon, and worked on getting another finger inside him, hushing Daniel as he hissed and he saw his hands tighten on the bed he was gripping. “Doing okay?” he asked.

Daniel nodded, giving Lucifer the go ahead to explore a little more, moving his fingers in and out. He was pretty sure this was enough for tonight, his hole so tight it made Lucifer want to come at the thought of how good it would feel when he did actually work him up to taking his cock.

Daniel suddenly moved his hand over Lucifer’s, making him grip tighter and tug faster. He chuckled against his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging,” He increased his speed and pressure like he did on himself on the odd occasion he rubbed one out instead of finding a beautiful woman to bed, and soon Daniel was trembling with another release.

“F-uck,” he breathed, Lucifer slowly moving his fingers out of him and gave his bottom a loving tap. “I ruined your sheets,” he breathed, both men looking at the new stain.

Lucifer didn’t actually care. He was able to buy new ones. He just kissed Daniel’s neck. “Doesn’t matter, as long as you’re good,”

“Oh, I’m so fucking good,” he chuckled breathlessly.

Lucifer was happy, shifting them so they could sit on the bed.

Daniel looked over at him. “And what am I going to do with you now, huh?” he asked, clearly admiring his still hard cock.

Lucifer knew exactly what he wanted. “I did quite enjoy fucking that nice mouth of yours,” he said, reaching his hand up to rub his thumb over his lip again, imagining Daniel with a mouth and face full of his cum. “How about we get in the shower and you help clean me up with it?”

“Mmm, sounds perfect,”

**Author's Note:**

> I very much think I'm going to write a follow up to this where the boys seduce Chloe into a threeway, so keep an eye out if you're interested. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
